


The Long Way Round

by Quentin_threepwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Albus, Time Travel, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: 31st of October 1981: Albus and Scorpius are trapped in 1981 after being kidnapped by the dark with Delphi31st of October 2020: Harry is inconsolable over his Son being trapped in the pastThis time there was no second time turner. No way to rescue. Leaving Albus and Scorpius to take the long way around.Harry, Ginny and Draco find themselves being re-introduced to the sons who grew up without them.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

“Surprised to find you here” Ginny commented as she looked at Harry, who sat on the end of Albus' bed.

“Don’t worry, I haven't touched anything. Your shrine is preserved” Harry offered then winced, “Sorry, bad choice of words.” Ginny didn’t reply, Harry looked up at his wife. “You know I’ve had some pretty terrible Hallows’ Eves....but this is undoubtedly the....second worst.”

Ginny didn’t smile, just an understanding nod. She sat down next to Harry. “I was wrong....to blame you...I always accuse you of jumping to things and it was me who...Albus went missing and I assumed it was your fault. I’m sorry I did that '' Ginny apologised, placing her hand on his leg.

“You don’t think this is my fault” Harry said shaking in disbelief.

“Harry, he was kidnapped by a powerful Dark witch, how can that be your fault?” Ginny said, shaking her head.

“I chased him away. I chased him to her” Harry snapped in frustration.

“Can we not treat this as if the battle is already lost?” Ginny nodded, trying to hide her frustration.

Harry started to cry, “I’m sorry Gin.”

“Are you listening to me? I’m sorry too” Ginny insisted, trying to reassure him.

Harry wasn’t, “I shouldn’t have survived....it was my destiny to die...even Dumbledore thought so...and yet I lived. I beat Voldemort. All those people...all those people...my parents, Fred, the Fallen Fifty...and it’s me that gets to live? How is that? All this damage...and it’s my fault.”

“They were killed by Voldemort,” Ginny insisted.

“But if I’d stopped him sooner? All that blood on my hands. And now our son has been taken too!” Harry said with helpless frustration.

“He’s not dead. Do you hear me Harry? He’s not dead” Ginny said, grabbing Harry's shoulders, on the verge of shaking him so he’d see reason. Instead she hugged him, it wasn’t quite the comforting hug. It was filled with pain, longing, and silence.

“The Boy Who Lived. How many people have to die for The Boy Who Lived?” Harry said, swaying uncertain. His reverie suddenly broken, distracted by the doorbell as it rang emphatically for half a minute straight. “Are you expecting someone?” Ginny blinked.

Harry shook his head, and he picked up his baby blanket carrying it downstairs. Harry lay it on the console. He opened the door and stood there, a man in his early twenties, smiling almost familiar green eyes and blonde hair, His jaw pointed and yet soft. But the shape of his face made everything about this young man seem familiar, but he’d never seen this young man ever in his life. The man was dressed in a neat navy blazer, t-shirt and jeans. Black robes were open and draped casually off his shoulders.

“Hello, Is this where Mr and Mrs Potter live?” The young man asked, his voice shaking slightly. Nerves clearly getting to him. As he stared wide eyed and a little earnest. 

“Yes. Can we help you?” Ginny asked politely, suspecting this probably was a fan.

“Right. Of course. Hi, my name's Harry Orion Malfoy. Your grandson” He revealed smiling hesitantly. “And my Dads, well they have a letter for you” He said, passing over an envelope to Harry.

“This has to be a trick right?” Ginny said, staring at Harry and then at her husband uncertain.

Harry looked down at the envelope and recognised Albus handwriting. His heart sank heartbroken, “perhaps you should come in Harry” He offered.

The younger man named Harry walked in, looking around curiously. “Your Parents? Albus and someone I assume?” Ginny asked as she led him into the lounge room.

“Albus and Scorpius, yeah. We live in Australia, they wanted to stay somewhere far away from everyone, to be safe” He explained. “Avoid awkward conversations and things like that.”

Harry left Ginny with him and carried back some tea and biscuits, before he sat down and looked at the envelope. “I almost don’t want to open this,” Ginny revealed “Then it’s all over.”

Harry nodded, “I think it’s over already” he said frustrated. Harry leaned over and pulled open the letter. Out slipped a sheet of parchment. Ginny leaned in close, pressing up to Harry.

_ ‘Dear Mum and Dad, _

_ We’re safe. We’re okay. _

_ I know it’s probably hard to hear this, but you aren’t able to come back for us. That’s not from lack of trying, instead Scorpius and I have had to take the long way home. _

_ But don’t mistake that as regret, we made a life for ourselves. A good life. You’ve met our oldest Harry, we have three other boys, Astor he just turned 18, Heracles (Scorpius insisted on the traditional spelling) who is 16 and Draco who’s 14. It’s weird to think my youngest is the same age we were when we got trapped in time. They are a handful don’t get me wrong. _

_ I would like to interject that I resemble that remark. I refuse to let anyone think I’m anything but an angel. _

_ ^That was Draco, the name oddly appropriate. Some sort of cosmic punishment. We suspect. _

_ Anyway you are probably wondering what happened to Delphini. Scorpius and I are not proud of what he did that day, but it had to be done. So the future is safe, and she is very dead. _

_ I know this is difficult, but we’ve included a few photos. It might be the easiest way to see what you missed. _

_ I love you Mum and Dad. I missed you both. _

_ Love from _

_ Albus Severus Malfoy _

_ P.S. Yes I took Scorpius' name, it made it easier to keep our heads down.’ _

Ginny sniffed and pulled out the photographs from the envelope. The first one Albus and Scorpius grinning, older, eighteen at least standing outside the Sydney Opera house in sunglasses, looking casual and blending in with their nineteen eighties attire. She passed it to Harry.

The next one was a forest, not a british one either, grey trees with peeling bark, orange dirt under their bare feet. Silhouette behind a beautiful sunset, that overlooked a large valley. The two of them in long white robes, silver embroidery trim, grinning and both holding back tears, a red ribbon tied between their hands. “My Boy...” Ginny said, sniffing.

“They were happy,” Harry said clutching Ginny’s leg tightly.

“But we missed out everything” Ginny commented heartbroken.

She pulled out the next photo, Albus and Scorpius standing outside a suburban home, blue skies with barely a cloud, somewhere in Australia presumably. Both boys were in their late twenties and looked less like teenagers, and more like fully grown men. Albus was heavily pregnant in a flannelette shirt, Scorpius rubbing Albus belly proudly. That grin, that happy ecstatic grin. Harry felt a pang of hurt beginning to swell inside him.

The last photo, cut deep. Albus and Scorpius, smiling Happy as ever. But they looked older, older than they were at least. Their four sons, a mix of both their dads, two blonde, two brunettes and the mix of features between them. Even the oldest Harry who was sitting across from them now, looked no older than Albus should have been in the photo.

“Dads are both arriving tomorrow by Portkey. They organised for me to come early, to talk to you all first” The younger Harry cut in.

“They’re coming?” Harry asked looking up suddenly.

“Yeah. Well yeah, they wanted to see you. But had to wait” he explained. “If you want to, that is?”

“Of course we do!” Ginny insisted. “Where are we meeting.”

“Leaky Cauldron. They’ve booked out the function room”

“The Leaky has a function room?” Harry asked, a little surprised.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood on the footpath outside The leaky cauldron. He’d never been this nervous in a long time. He stared at the swinging sign watching it go back and forth in the wind. London shoppers unaware of the Pub, darting out of clothes shops, and second hand bookstores that lined the street as it headed down to Leicester Square. 

“Can’t go in?” Harry asked, approaching Draco cautiously.

“I just don’t want to believe it,” Draco said honestly. “We won, but we still lost. I lost my son.” He sounded and hurt and tired.

Harry gave him an understanding look, Draco looked so tired. Defeated. “So what did you think of our grandson?” Harry asked curiously.

“Our grandson. Named after you as well..” Draco said with a smirk.

“They named one after you as well” Harry commented.

“They also named one Heracles, which frankly I only have myself to blame for. Getting Scorpius to love Greek myths” Draco sighed shaking his head. “Are Ron and Hermione coming?”

“No. I haven’t told them yet” Harry said guiltily. “I should. I know and the paperwork dealing with this will be horrendous. But.”

“You’re still hoping all of this isn’t real,” Draco nodded understanding.

“Yeah,” Harry said.

“Ready to go in?” Ginny said joining them patting Harry’s back gently, James and Lily were standing beside her. Both in their Hogwarts uniforms. Evidently both having been pulled out of school for this.

“Mum why are we at the leaky? I thought we had some family thing” Lily said looking at Draco confused.

“You Haven’t told them?” Draco asked.

“It’s a little hard to explain,” Ginny said simply.

“Perhaps we will go in then,” Draco said hesitantly, pulling open the door. He walked into the Leaky Cauldron, the usual middle of the day wizarding dregs. Eating and hanging out.

“Up the stairs to the right” Hannah called out from behind the bar. Draco gave a grateful nod, and headed hesitantly up the stairs. Just to the right was a wooden door with a brass plate with the word ‘Function room.’

Draco pushed open the door, and walked in hesitantly. More nervous than he honestly expected. He was suddenly aware the Potter’s hadn't been as quick to follow him.

“How can British ruin Coke? I mean Coke at home is perfect. Why have they messed with perfection” A young voice commented his accent, a mix of British and Australian . Draco identified, he had the Malfoy jaw and a mop of neat dark hair, and grey eyes. Slim build and was dressed reasonably stylishly for a teenager.

“Oh sure Dray. We come to England, and you complain that the Coke tastes different” Another boy replied, long blonde hair that was platted in a viking braid, the sides of his head shaved to almost bare skin covered in a layer of stubble like hair. Broad shoulders part of a hefty muscular build, with shining green eyes. His feet up on a table.

“Pepsi tastes the same. Which frankly is a personal insult. And butterbeer is revolting everywhere” The younger boy, who answered to Dray replied dismissively.

The two suddenly realised they were being watched. The older one taking his feet off the table. “Dads, They’re here..” Dray called out.

There was a door through the back. Draco felt his stomach tighten, as carrying out a glass jug of butterbeer. Was Scorpius, his boy. Older, wrinkled, thicker around the middle and with a bald patch. But undeniably his son.

“Dad!” Scorpius grinned as he placed the jug down on the table and walked over and hugged Draco tightly. “I’ve missed you..”

Draco pulled away and looked at his son. His eyes looked older, he’d had a life. “You look older than me.”

“That’s because I am. 53” Scorpius said with a smirk. “So i am older than you. I can claim to be your older brother.”

“Still not old enough to have more children apparently” Dray the younger commented unimpressed.

Scorpius smirked. “You’ll still be the baby of the family in our eyes Dray” Scorpius grinned at his son.

The young teen crossed his arms unimpressed. “Excuse you..”

“Here Papa, I’ve got the door” Harry the young man Draco had met the day before said. Holding the door open as Albus walked in. Albus looked older too. His dark hair now had flecks of grey and he looked more grown into his body, no longer than the lanky teen Draco remembered. He was tall, with a pot belly although there was firmness that suggested that it wasn’t from over indulgence.

Behind was another young man with dark hair and green eyes. Very much like Harry. If someone had given him a sense of style and polished off all the rough edges.

“Draco” Albus smiled coming over and embracing him affectionately. “Come meet the grandchildren.”

“You met Harry yesterday,” Albus smiled warmly. “Astor is the one with the dark hair, and then we have Heracles and Draco although he prefers Dray apparently. It’s a phase, probably” Albus said gesturing to his sons.

“Hello Grandfather” Dray said with an amused smirk. “I’m obviously the better of your grandchildren.” Suddenly a balled up napkin collided with his head. “Better than him anyway.” Came the reply as he shot to look at Heracles who was grinning pleased with himself. Before Scorpius whacked Heracles over the back of the head, as he passed him.

“Want a butterbeer Grandfather?” Astor asked warmly.

“Sure” Draco hesitated.

“What in Merlin’s Name!” James swore, staring his jaw dangling open as he stared into the room.

“Hello James,” Albus said grinning with amusement, at his brother's stunned face. “It’s been a while little brother.”

James' eyes widened. “What? Your old? I...what!” He said, confused.

“Albus?” Lily said, more apprehensive entering behind him. Behind them Ginny and Harry appeared, looking awkward.

“Hello Mum, Hello Dad,” Albus said gently. Hesitating slightly.

Ginny rushed over and embraced him tightly. “Look at you. You're a man, and older than me...” she said conflicted as she stroked Albus' cheek. Staring at his lined face.

“I know” Albus smiled. Harry was silent, unsure quite what to say. Albus hugged him gently. “I missed you Dad.”

“I missed you too. So much” Harry said, struggling to admit how he really felt.

“Is anyone going to tell me what is going on?” James blinked. “Who the hell are those four..”

Scorpius chuckled and patted James shoulder as he handed him a tankard of butterbeer. “Well you see Brother in law...” Scorpius began.

James blinked. “You and Albus Married?”

“Yeah. See Albus and I got stranded in Nineteen Eighty One due to a dark witch. And eventually we got married and had Four boys” Scorpius explained plainly.

“So you are what? Old forever now? We can’t do anything about it?” James said, trying to comprehend.

“Unfortunately” Harry said nodding. “They came the long way round.”

“Lily” Albus grinned pulling his sister into a hug. “I actually missed you, I almost missed him. Almost” Albus said smirking at James.

“Hey. If I’d realised you were gone I would have missed you” James frowned hurt.

“Mum. Dad meet your grandchildren” Albus insisted. “Harry you met yesterday, then there’s Astor, Heracles Who’s James Age, and Draco who is the age we were. He goes by Dray, it's a phase” Albus explained.

Everyone sat down at the table, not that it wasn’t awkward. There was a sense of hesitation, the four teenage boys, who’d grown up with only vague stories about their parents' true origins sitting alongside this family they’d never met.

And Harry, Ginny, Draco, James and Lily all unsure of what to make of the revelations. “So are you staying? Or will you go back to Australia?” Ginny asked.

“Well,” Albus said looking at Scorpius, “we’ve been away long enough. We sold the house back home, so we’re pretty much ready to find a place and move in.”

“You can come live in the manor. There’s more than enough room” Draco offered.

“You're welcome at home too, but it’ll be a little more of a squeeze” Harry admitted.

“Sorry. Did I hear manor?” Dray leaned forward staring at his Dads. “Why was I not told we’re rich? Father, I insist on getting a new wardrobe and a designer satchel.”

“No” Scorpius replied flatly without hesitating.

“Rude” He replied, sitting back pouting.

Albus rolled his eyes. “Teenagers...”

Harry chuckled. “Well at least there’s some justice in the world” he said wryly to Ginny and Draco. “So are you going to enroll them at Hogwarts?”

“Just Heracles and Draco, we figure there’s two empty beds...” Scorpius said truthfully. “Also I feel like inflicting this one on our former classmates is worth it,” He said ruffling his son's hair.

“Do Not. Touch. The Hair!” Dray glared venomously.

“Faggot..” Heracles snickered under his breath.

“Enough with the F word” Scorpius snapped firmly at Heracles. “Oh and None of the C-word either while we’re at it!”

“What? We can’t say cunt?” Dray frowned. “That’s offensive.”

“Yeah. It’s literally the best word. Hello, goodbye, fuck you, it’s all encompassing” Astor smirked winding them up.

“I’m still saying it. I’ve lived in Australia longer” Heracles declared.

Albus sighed. “Boys. We don’t want to hear it!”

“This is surreal,” James muttered bemused, watching Albus and Scorpius trying to keep control of their four teenagers.

“Well. I fully intend to ruin the spawn by teaching him it” Dray insisted.

“Try it. See what happens” Albus warned, narrowing his eyes.

“Well you already reached perfection after the fourth time. The fact you even want a fifth is offensive.”

“A fifth?” Ginny asked, brightening.

“Yeah. We wrote the letters before I realised” Albus smiled.

Ginny leaned over and felt Albus' stomach. “In don’t think i’m ever going to get over missing your wedding”

“We can always have another” Scorpius smiled. “Renew our vows..”

“Really? You have too! Albus? Can I be a bridesmaid? Lily asked.

“Of course” Albus smiled. “Although it’ll be after this one comes out. I refuse to be pregnant for both my weddings.”

“You were two weeks. You didn’t even know until after” Scorpius commented rolling his eyes. It was an argument they’d had many times before. Scorpius smiled and affectionately kissed Albus' lips.

“So you two have graduated? What do you want to do with yourselves?” Harry asked Astor and his namesake.

“Well. I want to become an Auror” The younger Harry admitted. “I completed my first year of training over in Australia.”

“I’ve applied at the Wizarding Academy Of Dramatic Arts. As a backup, Dads always said I should pursue writing” Astor hesitated, self consciously.

“Well. If nothing comes of W.A.D.A. I’d be happy to get you a job at the Prophet” Ginny offered warmly.

“Albus. I’ll probably have to get you and Scorpius to come into the Ministry tomorrow, take statements, all that sort of thing” Harry admitted uncertain.

“That’s Fine. We’re going to head up to Hogwarts and speak to Professor McGonagall and get Draco and Heracles enrolled first thing” Albus admitted.

“And raid our old dorm for anything we might still want...” Scorpius chuckled.

“So I won’t even get to hit Piccadilly for shopping?” Dray frowned.

“Yes. It’s almost like we planned it that way” Scorpius smirked.

“Rude” Dray squinted, offended.

Albus and Scorpius grinned and shared a warm passionate kiss.

“Nah that’s gross. Even if you are married” James said weirded out shaking his head bemused.

“How do you think we feel? Especially now Papa is pregnant” Heracles winced and shuddered.

“We are setting a good example of healthy relationships” Scorpius smirked.

“I just like to say. We’re up for looking after our youngest Grandson. And we’ll make up for spoiling the others” Ginny insisted.

“I take my bribery as designer clothes, makeup and perfume” Dray said with the sweetest smile. Albus shared a look with his mum, Who seemed sympathetic.


	2. Chapter 2

Professor McGonagall poured herself a cup of tea. She hated the uncertainty of not knowing. That was the problem with time travel, you either change history or you're already a part of it. Suddenly the fireplace roared and a dark haired figure tumbled out. “I have not heard anything since we last spoke Ha...” She commented firmly, before cutting herself up.

Albus looked up and smiled. “Hello Professor,” He said, heaving himself up and groaning. “They really need to smooth the landing out.”

“Oh over Dumbledore’s grave. You have got to be joking” The Professor admonished, as her lips pressed together in a thin line. Moments later Scorpius tumbled out. “It is far far too early for this!” She said, taking stock of the now Adult men.

“We apologise, but in our defence we’ve been waiting thirty years for this” Scorpius smiled. “We just wanted to grab some of our things, and see if we could Enrol two of our sons?”

“Your sons?” Professor McGonagall looked down at her cup of tea, and wished hard for it to be topped with brandy. Out of the fireplace tumbled two teenage boys. A blonde and Brunette, one thick the other thin and about a foot shorter. “Ah. Your sons, I take it.”

“Draco Narcissus Malfoy, and Heracles Scorpius Malfoy” Scorpius said proudly.

“Fourteen and Sixteen respectively” Albus added

McGonagall considered, she did want to say no rather badly but nodded. “Let me just get the enrollment paperwork, I assume they’ve been schooled prior to this.”

“Yes I have their transfer paperwork” Albus said, patting his pockets as Scorpius handed over the papers to Professor McGonagall.

“Lovely. They’ll probably be a little behind, but I’m sure they can catch up” Professor McGonagall said as she produced two wars of paper and handed one to Albus and Scorpius.

“It’s alright. The school year in Australia started in February, if anything the boys are probably ahead” Scorpius said.

“Well” Professor McGonagall said pursing her lips, as she looked at the two trunks the two boys had brought. “Get changed and then I’ll escort you to your classes.”

After some warm hugs, the two teenagers changed into their new uniforms in a nearby bathroom. “Tubby” Dray said, reaching to prod his brother's middle, which in the tight jumper, wasn’t overly flattering. He might have been muscular, but it wasn’t lean muscle.

“Watch it. Our Dads aren’t here, happy to beat you up” Heracles warned. “And you know. I’ll curse any cunt who’s an ass to you little bro.”

“I’d do the same. Except I’m sure you can handle it” Dray said, patting his brother's shoulder gingerly. 

As they wandered out back into the Headmistresses office, where she stood holding out a battered leather hat. 

“Who’s first” She asked. 

“I’ll go,” Heracles said, stepping forward. 

“Sit down” and she summoned a seat. Heracles sat down and the leather hat was placed on his head. 

“I don’t get it,” Dray said flatly, turning to his Dad’s. “Is it an ugly hat contest? Because he didn’t need the hat.”

“It’s the Sorting hat. It decides which House you will reside in. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin” Professor McGonagall explained. The Hat who’s saggy leather material made a sort of face, who yawned loudly.

“Latecomer eh?” He commented aloud. “Slytherin” He said after a few minutes. Professor McGonagall lifted the hat off, revealing Heracles' sweaty brow. He stood up and firmly elbowed Dray as he passed. Who sat down on the chair.

“Can I just have it above my head. I don’t do hats” He said haughtily.

Professor McGonagall looked at Albus and Scorpius. “He gets it from Scorpius' side,” Albus said with a wry smile.

“I could believe that,” She answered.

“Another Malfoy? Well Slytherin” The Hat said loudly. Dray pushed the hat away gingerly and stood up. 

“Well that's out of the way. I take it we’re saying goodbye now Dads?” Dray asked.

“Be good,” Albus said, pulling Dray into a hug. “And don’t sleep with anyone with the last name Weasley you're related to them.” He added.

“Please. I’m not interested in sleeping with a ranga” Dray said, pulling away as he hugged Scorpius.

“Come here Heracles,” Albus said hugging his brawny son. “Make sure you show off those quidditch skills. And try to study hard. Please” he begged a little weary.

“Yeah I know. I know. And you know what my grades are like” Heracles rebuffed.

“We know. That's why we’re encouraging it” Scorpius commented looking over. 

“Alright based on your transfer details. Heracles you’ll be taking Charms, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures” Professor McGonagall said handing him a timetable. “And Draco Arithmancy, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Divination, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology.”

“I’ll leave you two with this paperwork to finish,” Professor McGonagall declared before she led her two newest students off to class. She led them to the entrance of the Slytherin Common room and explained the password. The only downside was they’d be sharing, as they’d be taking their fathers beds. Heracles' year was apparently in the middle of Muggle Studies. Which Dray made a note, to never take. As it sounded utterly dull.

After Professor McGonagall who didn’t seem to enjoy his charms and pithy comments led him to Charms. “So do we have classes on weekends? Or can I absorb the shopping experiences of Scotland..”

“Hogsmede trips are once a month Mr Malfoy, students are otherwise expected to study or support their classmates at Quidditch” Professor McGonagall insisted. “Here we go, the Charms Classroom.”

The Professor knocked on the door and let herself in. “Sorry for the interruption Filius, But you have a new student joining you” Professor McGonagall said.

Dray held his shoulders back and gave the most confident grin. As he strode into the centre of the classroom. Where the teacher, a short elderly man was perched on a stack of books. “Hello classmates!” Dray grinned amused.

The reply was amusing, everyone was staring at him. “Just because you dyed your hair Malfoy, doesn’t mean you can pretend to be a new kid!” someone called out, eliciting a few snickers.

“Why don’t you introduce yourself?” Professor Flitwick said, slightly confused. Peering at Dray over his glasses.

“Of course. They’ll be honoured I’m sure” Dray said grinning to the extremely short teacher. “I am Draco Narcissus Malfoy, the fourth son and arguably the best of my family. Although I do prefer Dray” He said tussling his hair. “I’m sure you're all familiar with my father’s Scorpius and Albus Malfoy. They’d say hello, but they’re busy filling out enrolment forms for my older brother and I.”

There was a cough, and everyone was staring open mouthed in utter confusion. Whispers between students, “This has to be a joke!” A blonde girl insisted.

“No joke” Dray grinned, slipping a price of paper from his pocket. “The cliff notes version. When your fellow student Craig...whatever his name was. Died very tragically, Scorpius and Albus were kidnapped to 1981. By a dark witch who turned out to be Voldemort’s daughter, she was trying to prevent her father from destroying himself. She was killed when Albus and Scorpius overpowered her, but as the time turner was destroyed. It left them stuck in the past, so they moved to Australia and had three okay children and one angel” Dray revealed.

One girl with a mess of curly brown hair. “So they’re gone?” she asked, frowning.

“No. Keep up, they’re fine. They’re just 53 now. Having to live through the last thirty years. It’s been such a thing, seeing our grandparents. Discovering I am abominably rich, which frankly is an utter delight...”

“Well young Draco. Take a seat, there’s a spot next to Rose” The professor insisted. Clearly wanting to get back to his lecture.

Dray nodded and with a flourish sat down next to Rose. He was sure he saw Professor McGonagall mouth good luck to Professor Flitwick. Dray pulled out his wand and smiled at Rose. “You must be my Second Cousin.”

Rose Granger Weasley turned and looked at Dray. Staring at his face, “Merlin you properly look like them. I can’t believe it..”

“I got their best features” Dray smiled cockily.

Rose blinked and stared back ahead. ‘This was new. She was almost certain she preferred Albus' moody attitude and Scorpius' hapless enthusiasm over this.

* * *

“So how did Dropping off Dray and Heracles go?” Astor asked with a smirk.

“Let’s just say Professor McGonagall said that considering how difficult our classmates made our schooling. To inflict our son on them, was impressively devious” Albus grinned.

Scorpius shook his head, as he handed his wand to the security guard. “Eucalyptus wood with a bunyip hair core. Interesting, impressive.” The guard complimented.

“The Arrernte Aboriginal people are some of the best wand makers in Central Australia” Scorpius commented as he slipped his wand into his pocket.

“So did you plan it?” Harry asked smirking after they all passed through security.

“Plan it. Make sure we had children that were coincidentally the same age as our former classmates and my brother. No, of course we didn’t plan it” Albus replied with a grin.

“Well I mean. We are slytherins” Scorpius chuckled.

“So this is the ministry” Harry said looking around the forecourt, explaining to Astor and the younger Harry. The wizards rushing past like they were the most important people in the world.

“It is. My father’s office is up there..somewhere” Albus said gesturing to the columns of offices.

Astor grabbed Scorpius' arm, “Come on then..”

The family waited at the lifts which opened, and Percy Weasley held the lift open, clearly oblivious to Scorpius and Albus. “Which level?” He said politely to them. “Morning Harry.”

“Level one please” Scorpius asked. The button was jabbed and the lift began to rise.

“Meeting with the Minister?” Percy assumed, attempting to make small talk. “She’s very busy you know.”

“Don’t worry Uncle Percy, Aunt Hermione is expecting us” Albus smirked as the lift stopped and the doors opened. “Come on boys.”

Percy blinked and stared in confusion, as the door shut and he watched the four walk out. “Harry? What’s going...” Percy’s words were cut off by the lift ascending.

“You're enjoying this too much,” Scorpius smirked.

“And? Wouldn’t you?” Albus prompted with a cheeky grin.

“I would” Scorpius smirked.

“Ah this is the one” Harry said, spotting The minister's door. Scorpius knocked.

“Come in” Hermione replied. Scorpius smiled as he pulled open the door. “Harry, don’t you have paperwork? Or is there another reason why you're hovering around my office?” Hermione said firmly, as she looked up to greet the newcomers and saw Albus and Scorpius walk in. “Oh. No..” She said before swearing under her breath.

“Language. Aunt Hermione” Albus smirked.

“This isn’t a joke is it? It’s really them?” Hermione said frowning.

“Unfortunately,” Harry said.

“What about that Girl, Delphini?” Hermione asked, addressing Albus and Scorpius.

“Dead. We killed her” Scorpius explained. “Not our finest moment, but we did the job.”

“But that was thirty years ago, so the details are a little hazy,” Albus admitted.

Hermione nodded watching them, “and then? You’ve been what?”

“Living in Australia. Finished school down there, briefly toured America. Then kept our heads down, had the boys..” Albus smiled.

“These two are your sons?”

“There’s two more,” Harry added. “How did enrolling them go?”

“Exactly as planned” Scorpius grinned.

Harry squinted then sighed. “The pair of you, such slytherins?”

“Do I want to know?” Hermione questioned.

“Let’s just say. Draco’s namesake will prove divisive to his classmates” Harry said diplomatically.

There was a snort from Harry's namesake. “That’s an understatement.”

Hermione sighed and straightened. “And today was going to be so easy. Alright I’d like to use a pensive to go through your experiences if you’d oblige?” Hermione asked.

“Of course” Scorpius nodded.

A few hours later, Harry and Hermione sat in her office. Albus and Scorpius, had headed back to the manor with their sons. “I’m sorry we failed Harry” She said mournfully. “I’ll send my apologies to Draco too..”

“There’s not much we can do now” Harry said, a little shaken from the pensive memories. “She’s dead. My son is grown up.”

“You should let Ron take you out for a drink, take your mind off it” Hermione suggested . “What are your grandsons like? They seem nice?”

“Good kids. Scorpius and Albus they did good, it’s just strange knowing the baby boy I cuddled and fed when he was sick. Is now grown and older than me” Harry sighed. “I think what’s worse is he’s almost a better Dad than I am..”

Hermione smiled, “I’m sure he’s had problems to deal with too.”

“It’s just I left it so badly when I last saw him, and he’s just fine now. As if it was never an issue.” Harry sat heartbroken.

“Have you talked to him about it? Spend some time with him, get to know him” Hermione suggested. Harry sighed in frustration. Hermione was right as ever. “How’s Draco coping?” Hermione asked.

“We haven't really spoken” Harry said honestly, cupping his face in frustration.

“Maybe you should?” Hermione suggested gently. Harry nodded, as he headed to the door. “He’s lost his son in a way too.”

“Thankyou” Harry said, leaning back in the chair.


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s strange being home,” Scorpius murmured, cuddling up to Albus, his hand reaching and stroking his belly. “Nothing’s changed. Even my room..” he groaned, chuckling embarrassed.

“Yeah. Considering I never got to see it. I’m judging you hard, slutty witches Magazines” Albus commented.

“I thought I was straight!” Scorpius insisted. “I’m still bi. Did you have a porn collection?”

“Have you met my mother? No, not in the slightest” Albus smiled.

“Alright. Well, I don’t need them anymore at all” Scorpius insisted. “I’ve got you. My incredibly sexy husband”

Albus rolled his eyes, “Please I havn’t been sexy since before we made Heracles?”

“Why? What did he do?” Astor commented squinting, as he wandered.

“Made me fat,” Albus frowned..

“Ahh. That’s where my namesake gets it from” Draco commented walking in, eliciting chuckles from Scorpius and Astor. “Astor? Your of age? Brandy?” He asked as he walked over to the liquor cabinet.

“Err...” Astor looked at his parents. “Sure.”

“Dad, if you turn my sons into Alcoholics” Scorpius frowned.

“A little brandy. Never hurt anyone” Draco insisted.

“Dads, what’s the plan for dinner?” Astor asked.

“I’ll get to it. Give me another minute” Albus said groaning and sitting up.

The fireplace lit up and Harry tumbled out. “Harry? What do we owe this visit?” Draco commented.

Harry stood up and patted the soot off his knees, “I just wanted to see how everyone was coping.”

“Dad, we're fine,” Albus said, getting up off the couch. “You didn’t have too”

“I know. I know” Harry admitted, “Look, I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time with me? I had something I wanted to show you?” Harry explained hesitantly.

“Sure Dad,” Albus said nodding.

“Will you be staying for dinner? Apparently Albus is cooking” Draco asked warily.

“You can cook?” Harry said, surprised.

“Yes. Why is that a shock” he frowned.

“Well...you never liked what I cooked.”

“Because twice a week we had butter chicken” Albus shuddered.

“Says the person who cooks pasta at least twice a week” Astor replied.

“Different kinds” Albus insisted.

“Anyway I better go, I’ll meet you here at one and we can apparate” Harry explained.

Harry said his goodbyes and climbed into the Floo. Scorpius gave Albus an amused look. “Stop it...” Albus frowned.

* * *

Albus waddled slowly behind his Dad as they walked up the hill. Harry would often look back at Albus, a gentle smile or he’d stop and wait for Albus to catch up. “We're almost there?” Albus said wincing as he developed a stitch in his side.

“Not as fit as you used to be?” Harry said with a smile.

“I’ve had four children with a fifth on the way. I’ve earned the right to be unfit” Albus smiled. 

“I missed out on so much with you” Harry commented melancholically. “I don’t know even a tenth of what you’ve been through.

“You know, even though it seems more than half a life a go. I got to watch them you know. For a bit, your mum and dad. They were, well you had fun together. Your dad used to love to do this smoke ring thing with you where you...Well you couldn’t stop giggling” Albus said with a smile. 

“Yes?” Harry asked curiously.

“I think you’d have liked them. And I think I would have liked them too” Albus commented. 

Harry nods. There’s a faintly uncomfortable silence. Both Harry and Albus trying to reach each other, both uncertain. “You know, I thought I’d lost him, Voldemort. I thought I’d lost him and then my scar started hurting again and I had dreams of him and I could even speak Parseltongue again and I started to feel like I’d not changed at all, that he’d never let me go.”

“And had he?” Albus asked curiously.

“The part of me that was Voldemort died a long time ago, but it wasn’t enough to be physically rid of him. I had to be mentally rid of him. And that is a lot to learn for a forty-year-old man” Harry admitted sheepishly.

Harry looked at Albus. “You know I am 52 right? Wait till you start going grey.” Albus grinned, trying to break the tension. 

Harry hesitated “that thing I said to you. it was unforgivable, and I can’t ask you to forget it but I can hope we move past it. I’m going to try to be a better dad for you, Albus and be there for your children. I am going to try and be honest with you and…”

“Dad, you don’t need to, I understand. I didn’t then, I was a dumb teenager” Albus smiled. “Who could see his feet, anyway I don’t blame you for saying that. Because I understand, I have four boys. There are times they have tested me and I have felt like failure. Or I have sat by their beds as I comforted them. Children they’re easy. Teenagers, they’re scary” Albus commented gently. Harry relaxed a little and looked at Albus seeing him differently.

“Albus You told me you don’t think I’m scared of anything, and that – I mean, I’m scared of everything. I mean, I’m afraid of the dark, did you know that?”

“Harry Potter is afraid of the dark? Really?”

“I don’t like small spaces and, I’ve never told anyone this but I don’t much like” Harry winced uncertain “pigeons”

“You don’t like pigeons?”

Harry scrunched up his face. “Nasty, pecky, dirty things. They give me the creeps.”

“But pigeons are harmless!” Albus protested genuinely trying to suppress a laugh.

“I know. But the thing that scares me most, Albus Severus Potter, is being a dad to you. Because I’m operating without wires here. Most people at least have a dad to base themselves on and either try to be or try not to be. I’ve got nothing or very little. So I’m learning, okay? And I’m going to try with everything I’ve got to be a good dad for you.”

“Dad you are. You always have been, but you were a lot to live up too. Being stuck in the past it was freeing, but incredibly lonely. I’m glad I had Scorpius” Albus smiled and rubbed his belly gently. “I know I’m not a perfect Dad. But I know looking back I did my best, that’s all you did. And I know I’m not James, Dad, I’ll never be like you two..”

“James is nothing like me” Harry replied surprised.

“Isn’t he?” Albus commented curtly, old tension lingering.

“Everything comes easy for James. My childhood was a constant struggle.”

“So was mine. So was Dray’s, out of any of the boys he tests me. Albus admits, Harry smiled back. 

“Actually you turned out more like your Mum, bold, fierce, funny, which I like. Which I think makes you a pretty great son.”

“I almost destroyed the world, and got stuck in Nineteen eighty one” Albus said wryly. “Could have done with a Hermione.”

“Albus you brought Delphi out into the light and you found a way to fight her. You may not see it now, but you saved us” Harry reassured. 

“But shouldn’t I have done better? I had to kill her. I still have nightmares about it. We borrowed a wand from Bathilda Bagshot, it took both Scorpius and I to cast the killing curse. All the frustration and rage and hurt. All of it hurled at her” Albus rubbed his face. “If it hadn't worked. I don’t know what we would have done, I hear her screams sometimes. A better wizard would have done differently, Dumbledore would have.”

“Albus. Those names you have shouldn't be a burden. Albus Dumbledore had his trials too, you know and Severus Snape, well, you know all about him” Harry explained giving his reassurances.

“They were good men.”

“They were great men, with huge flaws, and you know what those flaws almost made them greater” Harry answered.

Albus looked around himself, taking in the hill. Noticing the graves between the grass. The stones of polished and aging stone and marble. “Dad? Why are we here?”

“This is where I often come.”

“But this is a graveyard…” Albus squinted.

“And here is Cedric’s grave” Harry commented pointing and walking over quietly. 

“Dad?” 

“The boy who was killed, years ago I suppose for you now. Craig Bowker, how well did you know him?” Harry asked.

“Not well enough,” Albus said with a long sigh.

“I didn’t know Cedric well enough either. He could have played Quidditch for England. Or been a brilliant Auror. He could have been anything. And Amos is right, he was stolen. So I come here. Just to say sorry. When I can” Harry said, feeling like he needed to justify himself.

“That’s a good thing to do,” Albus reassured, as he joined his dad in front of Cedric’s grave. Harry smiled at the now adult Albus and looked up at the sky.

“I think it’s going to be a nice day” Harry commented touching Albus’s shoulder. 

“So do I” Albus agreed. “So Dad? Want to feel him..”

“Him?” Harry asked curiously.

“I’ve had four boys. I’m not holding my breath for a girl” Albus smirked. “But I think I have a name.”

“Really?” Harry asked curiously.

“Cedric Craig Malfoy” Albus smiled.

“That sounds lovely,” Harry agreed. 


End file.
